1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mats and more particularly pertains to a new locker room sanitary mat system for preventing the spread of bacteria and the like in a locker room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mats is known in the prior art. More specifically, mats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,951; U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,562; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,044; U.S. Patent Des. 310,460; U.S. Patent Des. 259,608; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,399.
In these respects, the locker room sanitary mat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the spread of bacteria and the like in a locker room.